


Cross-Species Emotional Compromises

by theaxisofidiocy



Series: Pesterdrabbles [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: DaveKat friendship, Gen, Meteor time, cross cultural emotional mishmash, pesterlogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaxisofidiocy/pseuds/theaxisofidiocy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and Dave while bro bonding on the meteor, have an awkward conversation<br/>gog-damned fucking trolls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross-Species Emotional Compromises

**Author's Note:**

> awkward experimental pesterdrabble  
> (inspired by the fact that Dave once just came out and said he loved John in a random fit of emotional sincerity)

TG: look im not trying to make a federal issue out of this or anything ok  
TG: im just saying  
TG: there is a distinct probability that we're all gonna die horribly sometime in the near future  
TG: and i just think you need to know that  
TG: i love you man  
CG: UM, OK?  
CG: FUCK.  
CG: THAT'S...I'M CONFUSED?  
CG: THAT'S THAT HUMAN ROMANCE THING RIGHT?  
CG: FOR ONE THING I DIDN'T THINK YOU DID THAT WITH OTHER GUYS, I GUESS? ALSO NO OFFENSE BUT I'M NOT INTERESTED.  
TG: no look  
TG: you're way overthinking it  
TG: love is a human thing that you clearly don't get  
TG: hell a lot of humans dont even get it  
TG: its like this great big deal trying to figure out what love really means  
TG: because we only have one word for it, but it can be used like a billion different ways  
TG: what i'm saying is that youre my friend  
TG: in a way thats just a little more meaningful than the hey bro lets hang and play some video games this weekend  
TG: like i really care about you  
TG: and i trust you and shit  
TG: and you can talk to me about stuff  
TG: if you want  
CG:...YEAH...THIS IS ALL SOUNDING KIND OF PALE, WHICH I GUESS IS FLATTERING, BUT...  
TG: dude  
TG: NO  
TG: i made up my fucking mind about this  
TG: not getting involved in your quadrant shit  
TG: why do we always have to be the ones to study up on your weird alien romance anyway?  
TG: when are you guys gonna do your part in this cross-species emotional compromise?  
TG: y'know what fuck you  
CG: WHAT THE HELL?  
TG: look you're just gonna have to accept that youre my bro and i love you ok?  
TG: now quit freaking out  
CG: I'M NOT! YOU'RE THE ONE FLIPPING YOUR SHIT ALL OVER THE PLACE! I'M JUST TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO ABOUT THIS WERID-ASS HUMAN CONFESSION OF NON ROMANTIC "LOVE" THAT YOU JUST PULLED OUT OF YOUR WASTE CHUTE LIKE A RANDOM DOUCHETOOL!  
TG: well if you were a reasonable and sane human dude you might say  
TG: hey thanks likewise  
TG: and we'd go play some wicked meaningful video games  
TG: but since you're an alien nutjob  
TG: you don't have to do shit man  
TG: we're just officially bros for life  
TG: and you can count on me  
TG: that's all ok?  
CG: OK, JEGUS  
CG: SORRY  
TG: i dunno maybe i shouldnt have sprung that on you  
TG: oh well  
TG: john can explain it to you when we all meet up again  
TG: if we live that long  
CG:......WAY TO BE MORBID ASSMUNCH  
TG: whatever  
TG: im gonna go  
TG: you can forget this happened if you want idk  
CG: HEY DAVE  
TG: ?  
CG:.......THANKS  
CG: YOU'RE A....REALLY GREAT PLATONIC BRO THAT I GUESS I "CARE" FOR TOO?  
CG: I DONT KNOW!  
CG: FUCK THIS IS STUPID!  
CG: BYE!  


\- - carcinogenetecist [CG] ceased trolling turntechgodhead [TG] \- -  


TG:...........  
TG: god damn fucking trolls


End file.
